clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzatron 3000
Pizzatron 3000 is a minigame that is played in the Pizza Parlor. It was created by Club Penguin's inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy and released on February 26, 2007. An alternative level of this game is hidden at the start of the game and is called Candytron 3000, substituting pizza ingredients with candy.. When playing, the player must look at a sign on which the current order is displayed. Then, he/she must make the correct type of pizza. The correct type of pizza must exactly match the type of sauce and number of toppings shown on the sign. Every correct pizza is worth five coins. If the player makes a mistake, the incorrectly made pizza will not sell, but he or she will have a chance to remake that pizza. After making five correct pizzas in a row, a bonus tip is given. Tips start at ten coins per pizza and increase by five additional coins for every five correct pizzas in a row. If the player makes five mistakes or forty pizzas in total (including incorrect pizzas), the game is over, and the coins are given to the player. .]] The Meaning of "Stuffing" the Pizza "Stuffing" means to put more than one different topping after the pizza moves fast. Use to your advantage. This secret is easier if you play Candytron 3000. You can also stuff the pizza by putting more then one item (e.g. the board says 2 fish and 2 squid) before adding the other. For example, adding 5 jellybeans, then 2 chocolate chips. Candytron 3000 See main article, Candytron 3000. To go to the secret level, you will have to click on the lever at the right side of the Pizzatron 3000 on the starting screen. Then, click Start. It will not show as Candytron 3000 on the starting page or the instructions page. This game yields more coins than Pizzatron 3000. Trivia *At the Halloween Party 2007, the candy version of Pizzatron 3000, Candytron 3000, was released. *It's possible to go one game without any mistakes on a slow computer. *For some odd reason you are not allowed to play it in Elite Penguin Force along with Bean Counters. *When trying to find your buddy who is playing Pizzatron 3000, it will show as "(Name) is making pizzas". *The more pizzas you make in a row without making a mistake, the faster the conveyor belt goes. *The music during the minigame is called "Extra Anchovies" in the Igloo Music list. *The highest amount of coins possible, without making any mistakes, is 1085 coins; in Candytron 3000, the maximum amount is 1285 coins. *To play Candytron 3000, you must turn the red handle on the Pizzatron 3000 start screen, then pressing play. *Some penguins prefer Candytron 3000 because it earns you more coins than Pizzatron 3000. *Candytron 3000 was told in the Club Penguin Times years after its release. *The faster the conveyor belt goes, the more harder the pizzas are to make. See also *Hot Sauce *Candytron 3000 *Pizza *List of Gary's Inventions *Gary Music The Music Category:Games Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Food Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary's inventions